Fastidiosas Navidades ¿o no?
by Jokerumi
Summary: — ¡¿Qué le pediste a Santa Qué! /— ¡Santa no e-xis-te! /—Creo que ahora realmente creo en Santa Claus…/—¡Tu pequeña versión en miniatura si que es exigente!/ —¡Que mente más escalofriante Itachi!/ —¡Santa realmente le trajo al teme su obsequio!—dijo el rubio mirando…/ —¿Ramen o Novia? ¡Definitivamente me quedo con ramen dattebayo/ Leve SasuHina/


**Disclaimer: "Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son todos obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto" Lo único que me pertenece es la Historia.**

.

.

— ¡¿Qué le pediste a Santa Qué?! /— ¡Santa no e-xis-te! /—Creo que ahora realmente creo en Santa Claus…/—¡Tu pequeña versión en miniatura si que es exigente!/ —¡Que mente más escalofriante Itachi!/ —¡Santa realmente le trajo al teme su obsequio!—dijo el rubio mirando…/ —¿Ramen o Novia? ¡Definitivamente me quedo con ramen dattebayo/ Leve SasuHina/

.

.

**Advertencia:** Los personajes se encuentran en el Mundo Alterno, la pareja de este One-Shot es SasuHina, no hay mucho romance, Posiblemente destrucción de la creencia de Santa ClausxD

.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**One Shot Navideño: Fastidiosas Navidades ¿o no?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era Diciembre como cualquier otro cuando ocurrió este suceso que cambio por completo la vida de un azabache amargado que odiaba la Navidad, sí, lo adivinaron, hablamos nada menos y nada más que Uchiha Sasuke, este pelinegro que por razones totalmente entendibles odiaba a muerte la víspera Navideña.

La familia Uchiha estaba ya lista para la noche del 24 de Diciembre, su casa realmente estaba muy llamativa, llena de luces de todos los colores, adornos navideños colocados en las paredes y los indispensables muérdagos colgados estratégicamente por el techo de la casa; toda esta decoración ya era costumbre puesto que cada año hacían una cena de Navidad donde todos sus amigos y familia asistían a su casa para celebrar; fue la mañana del 24 cuando comenzó todo, se encontraba un pelinegro de aproximadamente 13 años de edad recostado en un sillón cerca de la mesa donde estaba apoyado escribiendo en una hoja el dueño de una melena rubia.

—¡¿Qué dices Teme?!— gritó escandalosamente un rubio.

—Deja de gritar Dobe, yo solo te estoy diciendo la verdad—dijo calmadamente el ojinegro mirando como su imperativo amigo dejó de escribir por estar discutiendo con él.

— ¡Eres un mentiroso y amargado Sasuke Teme!—acusó al pelinegro señalándolo como si hubiera cometido algún delito muy grande.

— ¿De verdad piensas que un señor gordo y barrigón viaja por todo el mundo dando regalos gratis para hacer feliz a los niños?—

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!—

—Y todavía más creíble… recorrer todo el mundo en una sola noche, y no mencionemos al gordo ese entrando por la chimenea— concluyó Sasuke rodando los ojos exasperado.

— ¡Claro que puede! Si no entonces ¿Cómo entraría en mi casa para dejar debajo del árbol mis regalos?— dijo sonriendo triunfante Naruto pensando que por fin le había ganado a su idiota amigo.

—Ya te lo he dicho mil veces Dobe, son tus padres los que lo dejan los regalos bajo el árbol, Santa Claus no e-xis-te— dijo el moreno deletreando la última palabra.

— ¡Cállate Teme y mejor déjame terminar mi carta a Santa! — le ordenó Naruto enojado de no poder hacerle ver a su amigo que Santa Claus existía de verdad, ¿Por qué el Teme no creía? Es cierto que hubo una vez cuando de pequeño él también estaba dudando de Santa y por un segundo su amigo le llegó a convencer que los padres eran "santa", pero había desechado ese pensamiento ese mismo momento recordando cuando acampo afuera del cuarto de sus padres esperando que salieran pero nunca lo hicieron.

—Como quieras Dobe, pero ya te lo dije, de nada sirve escribirle una carta—exclamó Sasuke pensando que de seguro su amigo todavía creía en Santa porque su misión "Acampar en la puerta de la habitación de mis padres para ver si ellos son los que ponen los regalos" le había dejado en claro que ellos eran inocentes, lo que el Dobe nunca supo es que tenía el sueño pesado lo que significaba que si sus padres salieron de su cuarto él ni sintió.

— ¿Y tú, ya escribiste tu carta?—Preguntó el rubio ya calmado de la anterior discusión.

—Yo no escribo cartas, ¿Qué pediré? ¿Una caja llena de paquetes de ramen instantáneo?—contestó sarcásticamente el moreno ya sabiendo que no tendría caso decirle otra vez al Dobe que Santa no existía por lo tanto ¿para qué diablos escribiría la estúpida carta?

— ¡No se vale pedir lo mismo que yo dattebayo! — se quejó el ojiazul.

—No voy a hacer la estúpida carta— declaró calmado Sasuke.

— ¡Tienes que hacerla Teme! Porque si no ¿cómo Santa sabrá lo que quieres?

—Ya he dicho que no haré ninguna tonta carta.

— ¡No seas Teme y escribe tu carta!

—No

— ¡Escríbela!

—No

— ¡Escríbela!

— ¡No y ya deja de molestar!

— ¡No dejare de molestarte hasta que escribas tu carta dattebayo!

— ¡Esta bien! ¡Pero si tu estúpido Santa no me trae lo que yo le pido aceptaras que no existe semejante gordo panzón que viaja por el mundo dando regalos!—le gritó ya exasperado Sasuke.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Pero si Santa si te trae lo que pides serás Tú el que aceptaras que si existe y me pedirás disculpas dattebayo! —contestó Naruto gritando.

—Bien, espero que tu tonto Santa esté preparado para traerme lo que pido—declaró el Uchiha sonriendo maliciosamente de lado mientras se retiraba de la sala y se iba a su cuarto a escribir la dichosa carta.

**W·-w-·W**

_Estúpido señor de traje Rojo:_

_Como todas las tontas cartas dirigirás a usted empiezan con…_

"_Querido Santa:_

_Este año realmente que me he portado_

_ bien por lo que quiero que me traigas…"_

_Bueno, usted sabrá que no soy ningún mocoso y mucho menos creo en usted por lo que realmente me importa un rábano si fui alguien malo o bueno… así que solo tráeme si puedes *nota el sarcasmo* una chica, sí, como lo lees, una linda chica, pero no cualquier chica, tiene que ser una chica digna de ser la novia del Gran Uchiha Sasuke *sonrisa made in Uchiha*, la chica que me tienes que traer debe de tener el cabello color negro, su rostro debe ser hermoso y delicado como un ángel, su piel debe ser blanca y lisa, sus ojos tienen deben de resplandecer como la mismísima luna y su cuerpo debe ser perfecto y femenino._

_Te deseo suerte en la búsqueda de mi chica ideal *sonrisa made in Uchiha* y espero que me la traigas, sé que lo lograrás *Nota el sarcasmo*_

_Atte. Sasuke Uchiha_

Por fin el pelinegro había terminado la carta para ese tonto señor de traje rojo y estaba realmente satisfecho de su gran idea de pedirle una "chica digna de ser la novia de Sasuke Uchiha", no es que realmente se hubiera preocupado si pedía algo simple como ropa o algún accesorio y este apareciera mágicamente bajo su árbol de navidad, no, claro que no, porque él sabe que Santa realmente no existe, lo que le preocupaba es que "ciertas" personas leyeran su carta y para jugarle una estúpida broma hicieran como si de verdad el gordo ese le hubiera dejado su regalito bajo el árbol.

Luego de dar los últimos detalles a la dichosa carta el joven Uchiha salió de su recamara y se dirigió hacia la gran sala de la casa donde se encontraba el árbol navideño y su imperativo amigo todavía escribiendo y decorando su carta.

—Sí que eres un retrasado… mira que todavía te esfuerzas en decorarla—le dijo el pelinegro al rubio mientras colocaba su carta en el árbol.

— ¡Cállate Teme y mejor mira como de genial quedo!—exclamó el ojiazul mientras le enseñaba la carta a su amigo — ¿Quieres saber lo que dice? — El pelinegro negó — ¡No me importa leerla así que lo hare! —dijo decidido el rubio no importándole que su amigo le había dicho claramente "no" a su propuesta de saber que decía su "genial" carta para Santa Claus.

_Para: Santa Claus _

_De: ¡Naruto Uzumaki próximo presidente Dattebayo!_

_¡Hey Santa Claus! _

_¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki el futuro Presidente de Konoha dattebayo! Y como futuro presidente he sido alguien genial y bueno ¡Lo juro! Por eso quiero que me traigas ¡ramen dattebayo! Una gran caja llena de paquetes de ramen instantáneo *¬* ¡Pueden ser de cualquier sabor, de pollo, de cerdo, de ternera, de camarón…de lo cualquier sabor Dattebayo lo único es que sea ramen! ¡El ramen es la mejor comida del mundo! ¡Sabe tan deliciosa con sus riquísimos fideos y su excelente olor! ¡Si el ramen fuera una chica de fideos me casaría con ella sin dudarlo dattebayo *¬*!_

_Espero que me traigas mis paquetes de ramen pero escóndelos detrás del árbol porque si no ¡mi mamá me los quitara Dattebayo!, mi mamá también en fanática del ramen y estoy seguro que si ve los paquetes debajo del árbol los va a agarrar ¡y mi precioso ramen nunca llegara a mi boca! D: _

_¡Gracias por adelantado Santa eres un gran tipo porque siempre me has regalado Ramen gratis! ¡Todos deberían aprender de ti y más mi amargado amigo Sasuke Teme que se reúsa a invitarme un tazón de Ramen T.T! _

— ¿Verdad que esta genial mi carta? ¡Y más genial se ve con este dibujo de ramen que le dibuje en el sobre!— termino de leer el rubio con estrellitas en los ojos.

—Si, lo que digas dobe— dijo indiferente el ojinegro mientas colocaba lo más escondida posible su carta en el árbol navideño.

—Siempre pensé que eres un Teme Sasuke…pero ahora lo compruebo, ¿A quién se le ocurre esconder su carta en el árbol? ¡Así Santa nunca la encontrará! ¡Jajaja si serás Teme! —se burló Naruto

— ¡Cállate que tú no sabes el porque lo hago!—miró al rubio con una venita palpitante en la sien.

—Sí, sí , lo que digas Teme— dijo Naruto— mejor acompáñame a mi casa a poner mi carta y después nos quedamos un rato a jugar videojuegos en mi cuarto, ¡Mi papá me compró el nuevo juego de Ninjas vs Zombies que salió dattebayo y esta genial!

—Hpm—gruñó Sasuke ya que no quería acompañar al rubio pero si quería jugar el nuevo juego de Ninjas vs Zombies — solo te acompañaré para ver si dices la verdad sobre el nuevo juego— dijo el pelinegro.

— ¡Claro que sí me lo compraron!—debatió el ojiazul mientras agarraba su mochila de la mesa y se la colgaba en el hombro.

Los dos chicos salieron de la casa Uchiha y se dirigieron a la casa del rubio la cual no estaba muy lejos y al llegar después de otra pequeña pelea porque Naruto no se decidía en que parte del árbol colocar su carta subieron al cuarto del ojiazul a probar ese nuevo juego de Ninjas vs Zombies que tanto les justaba a los dos.

**W·-w-·W**

—Mierda Itachi debe ser algo importante para que me interrumpas cuando estaba a punto de tirarme a…—dijo un adolescente de cabello plateado y un extraño collar en el cuello.

—¡Sí hmm! ¡El Idiota religioso tiene razón yo estaba a punto de explotar el carro de mi vecino cuando recibí tu mensaje hmm!— se quejó interrumpiendo al peliplateado una ¿chica?, no, mejor dicho un chico con cabello tan largo y rubio como una chica.

—Mejor dejen de quejarse los dos y hay que ver lo que Itachi tiene que decir— lo defendió un hombre con dientes puntiagudos y piel un poco azulada.

—De una vez te aviso que yo no hago nada gratis—dijo rápidamente un tipo que estaba curiosamente tapado de la cara solo dejando de ver sus ojos verdes.

— ¡Deja de ser tan avaro pinche Kakuzu, ni en Navidad dejas de ser así!—le gritó el peliplata al ojiverde.

—Odio que me hagan esperar Itachi, así que será mejor que empieces a hablar— amenazó uno que tenía el cabello rojo y tenía una expresión seria en su rostro.

—Y todo esto ¡¿Dónde está el idiota de Tobi?! — preguntó Deidara el chico del cabello rubio y lacio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya extrañas a tu novio Deidara-Chan? —dijo Hidan burlándose.

— ¡Claro que no estúpido religioso! ¡Tobi me debe dinero!—se defendió el rubio.

—Pero no negaste que eres novia de Tobi—se metió en la pelea el tipo con dientes de tiburón.

—¡Jajajaja! Tienes razón Kisame, Deidara-Chan no negó su noviazgo—rió el peliplateado.

—Ya déjense de bromas ustedes, Tobi, Pein, Konan y Zetsu no pudieron venir porque se encuentran fuera de la ciudad—dijo Itachi—además los cite aquí porque después de 4 años sucedió "eso" con Sasuke.

Todos los es ahí presentes mostraron su sorpresa unos menos visibles que otros como por ejemplo Kakuzu que se reflejó en sus ojos o Sasori que abrió ligeramente la boca, pero después de que se repusieron de la noticia dada por Itachi todos empezaron a reír maliciosamente como unos verdaderos dementes.

—¿Lo dices enserio hmm?—preguntó Deidara sonriendo estúpidamente.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza —Parece ser que Naruto lo convenció—dijo Itachi también con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Ya teníamos preparado algo para esta Navidad pero parece ser que los planes cambiaron—dijo Sasori mostrando una sonrisa macabra.

— ¡Déjense de hacerse los Idiotas y hay que empezar a buscar la maldita carta! — gritó el peliplateado mientras corría a la Sala que era el lugar de la casa donde se encontraba el árbol de Navidad.

Los que estaban ahí presentes al parecer estuvieron de acuerdo con el religioso de cabello plateado porque se dirigieron a la Sala, y después de no mucha búsqueda encontraron la dichosa carta que según ellos estaban esperando con ansias por casi 4 años, cabe percatar que cuando sacaron la carta del árbol todos sonrieron maniáticamente mientras recordaban como habían torturado al pequeño tonto hermano de Itachi y después de eso el pequeño niño nunca volvió a escribir ninguna carta a Santa y por supuesto dejo de creer en él, después de ese suceso ya casi había pasado 4 años.

En otra época Itachi hubiera matado con sus propias manos al que se atreviera hacerle daño a su pequeño hermano Sasuke porque lo cuidaba y era sobreprotector con él, pero todo ese –complejo de hermano- fue desapareciendo poco a poco cuando se empezó a juntar con su amigos "Los Akatsuki" como se decían llamar ellos mismos; a los 10 años sus nuevos amigos lo convencieron de hacerle una pequeña travesura a su hermano Sasuke que en ese entonces apenas acababa de cumplir 5 años, lo que Itachi nunca pensó es que esa pequeña travesura le haya gustado tanto hasta el punto de no parar de reír todo el día, y así fue como todos los días él y sus amigos prácticamente empezaron a hacerle bullyn a Sasuke, no eran bromas fuertes, pero si eran divertidas, así se la pasaron todo el año hasta que el siguiente año cuando Sasuke tenía 6 años le hicieron una broma "pequeñita" por el día de Navidad, todos ellos la madrugada del 25 de Diciembre cambiaron los obsequios por piedras y envolvieron todo de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado, y pocas horas después el pequeño Sasuke que estaba entusiasmado por ver si Santa le había traído lo que había pedido en su carta se había sorprendió y entristecido al ver que no, poco tiempo después empezó a llorar cuando vio que en sus cajas de regalo estaban llenas de puras piedras; ese día fue algo que nunca olvidarán los Akatsuki porque descubrieron que la mejor época para hacerle bromas al pequeño Uchiha era Navidad, así todos los años que siguieron hicieron lo mismo pero con la diferencia que ahora leían las cartas de Sasuke y cambiaban sus regalos por algo "casí" igual a lo que pedía.

—¡Tu pequeña versión en miniatura sí que es exigente hmm!—Dijo Deidara al terminar de leer la carta mientras sonreía macabramente pensando en que cosas podían dejar esta vez bajo el árbol.

—¡Maldito mocoso precoz!—había gritado Hidan

—Lo que pide no es nada barato—dijo kakuzu

—Antes que se adelanten a los hechos, les quiero advertir que este año no vamos a cambiar nada que dejen mis padres en el árbol—dijo Itachi serio mientras veía la decepción en los ojos de sus amigos.

—¡Jajaja! Me pregunto que pondrán tus padres bajo el árbol al leer la carta de su pequeño hijo ¡Jajaja! ¿Una Barbie?— se burlaba Kisame— Si que se sorprenderán al ver que después de 4 años Sasuke volvió a escribir una carta y más aun pidiendo una chica ¡Jajaja!

—¡Hey Itachi! ¿Por qué este año no vamos a hacer nada? ¿Acaso no estábamos esperando que el pequeño Sasuke volviera a creer en Santa y escribirle cartas? ¡Hmm!—le preguntó el rubio a el Uchiha.

—No seas Idiota Deidara ¿cómo Sasuke va a volver a creer en Santa después de lo que paso hace 4 años?—respondió Sasori con los ojos diciendo "¿Eres Idiota o qué?"

—Jajaja Todavía recuerdo su cara de "¿De verdad mis padres son Santa Claus?" Jajajaja—se burló escandalosamente el peliplateado.

—Como sea, este año no le haremos nada malo para Navidad, sino al contrario…—dijo muy misteriosamente Itachi haciendo que a sus amigos les apareciera una gotita en la cabeza.

—Déjate de rodeos Itachi y ve directo al grano, sabes que odio esperar—exclamó el pelirojo un poco molesto.

—¡Ya déjate de chingaderas Itachi y explícame que significa por el contrario!—gritó Hidan.

—Que tendremos que hacer todo lo posible para que "Santa" le ponga su regalo a Sasuke bajo el árbol, ¿No será feliz Sasuke-kun con una multitud de chicas persiguiéndolo gritando "Yo soy perfecta para ser tu novia Sasuke-kun" ?— dijo Itachi fingiendo inocencia.

—¡Que mente más escalofriante Itachi!—alabó Kisame

Todos los miembros de Akatsuki de verdad que estaban de acuerdo con Kisame, nuestro Uchiha sí que tenía una mente escalofriante, estaba proponiendo entregar a Sasuke prácticamente en una bandeja de plata a la Fangirls, y solo Dios sabrá que le harán esas chicas locas una vez que lo tengan en su poder.

Así que los miembros de Akatsuki se movilizaron y espaciaron por toda la ciudad el siguiente cartel:

_¿Estas soltera? ¿Buscas galán? ¿Eres guapa y estás esperando por el indicado? ¿Te gusta el Gran Uchiha Sasuke? ¿Lo deseas? ¿Quieres que sea tu novio? ¡Esta es un GRAN OPORTUNIDAD porque Uchiha Sasuke está buscando una chica que sea perfecta para ser su novia así que no pierdas tiempo y ve a comprarle un gran regalo merecedor de tu AMOR! ¡La chica con el regalo más genial de todos será la ganadora y tendrá el honor de salir con nada más y nada menos que con Uchiha Sasuke! ¡Así que ya sabes! ¡Mañana 25 de Diciembre tienes que llevar tu GRAN regalo a la residencia Uchiha y entregárselo a Sasuke! _

_¿No eres chica? ¡No te preocupes Sasuke-kun también acepta CHICOS!_

Después de un arduo trabajo repartiendo carteles por toda la ciudad por fin cada uno se retiró satisfecho a su casa sonriendo maliciosamente pensando e imaginando como se vería Sasuke siendo perseguido por una multitud de chicas queriendo un pedazo de él.

**W·-w-·W**

—¡Aachuuuu!— Estornudó Sasuke sintiendo un escalofrió — Alguien está hablando de mi—gruñó el Uchiha no dejando de observar la pantalla donde se llevaba a cabo la partida de "Ninjas vs Zombies"

—¡No seas engreído Teme!—le dijo Naruto mientras veía como su amigo mataba a los zombies cortándole la cabeza.

—Como sea, ten, mejor me voy, se hace tarde y todavía me tengo que arreglar para la cena de esta noche— dijo Sasuke entregándole el control del Xbox al rubio.

—Cierto, lo había olvidado—contestó Naruto agarrando el mando de Xbox y jugando en lugar del Uchiha.

El pelinegro agarro sus cosas y se fue directo a su casa, por el camino iba pesando si su estúpido hermano y sus amigos leyeron su carta, no quería mostrarlo pero realmente estaba preocupado, ¿Qué será esta Navidad? ¿Realmente cambia algo al escribir este año una carta? ¿No le harán nada este Navidad? ¡Ja, já! ¡Por supuesto que le harán algo! Esta bien que soportara todas las pequeñas bromas que le hacían todos los días…¡Pero él sabe que las peores y pesadas bromas siempre son en Navidad! Todo empezó cuando tenía 5 años ese año su querido hermano mayor empezó a hacerle pequeñas bromas inofensivas…y todo empeoró en las Navidades cuando tenía 6,7 y 8 años cuando pensó que había sido un niño muy malo y por eso Santa Claus nunca le trajo lo que le pedía y siempre le traía cosas equivocadas y horripilantes, esos tres años sí que estaba enojado con Santa Claus… hasta hace 4 años en la Navidad en la que tenía 9 años…Una navidad que nunca olvidará ya que fue en ese Diciembre cuando se enteró que su hermano fue el que suplanto y cambio sus obsequios todos los años además de que le revelo la triste realidad de que Santa Claus no existía y que los regalos dejados bajo el árbol eran puestos por sus padres; nunca dijo nada de lo que sucedió a su padres por orgullo y porque algún día tendría su dulce venganza.

Llegó a su casa, tomo una ducha, se cambio y bajo rápidamente a al comedor donde se encontraban sus padres arreglando los últimos detalles de la cena.

La familia Uchiha tenía una gran mesa rectangular de 14 asientos por lo que obviamente se veía que tenían dinero, la enorme mesa se encontraba lleno de riquísimos platillos y habían sido puestos 11 platos, eso sí que era raro, siempre colocaban 10 cada año.

—Okaasan ¿No te equivocaste? Hay 11 platos en la mesa—comentó Sasuke observando dudosamente la mesa.

—No cariño, este año va a venir la hija de Hikari que estaba en Sunakagure estudiando—Contestó Mikoto colocando más platillos deliciosos en la mesa.

Poco después se unió al dúo el jefe de la Familia "Uchiha Fugaku" y no tardo tampoco en unirse Uchiha Itachi , era un raro cuadro familiar, el padre muy serio, la madre con una sonrisa muy encantadora, el hijo mayor sonriendo burlonamente y el hijo menor mirando ceñudamente a su hermano; se perdió esa extraña escena con el sonido del timbre indicando que empezaban a llegar los invitados.

Primero llegó la familia Namisake Uzumaki, que estaba conformada por Minato Namisake que era un hombre de una inconfundible melena rubia y unos hermosos ojos azules, Kushina Uzumaki , una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo, y por último el descendiente de ellos dos, Naruto Namisake Uzumaki que había heredado el cabello y el color de ojos de su padre pero todo el carácter de su madre.

Unos minutos después llegó la Familia Hyuga, entrando primero Hizashi Hyuga que era el gemelo y hermano menor del líder del Clan Hyuga, después de este entro su único hijo Neji Hyuga que traía una mirada calmada y calculadora, el siguiente fue el jefe del Clan, Hiashi Hyuga que era idéntico a su hermano gemelo, traía del brazo a su hermosa esposa Hikari Hyuga que era una mujer de un rostro bellísimo y cabello negro-azulado, por ultimo entro una joven que claramente era la descendencia de ellos dos, puesto que era tan hermosa como su madre pero tenía los mismo ojos que su padre, era ella, Hinata Hyuga que ese año había concluido sus estudios en Sunakagure.

Una vez que la joven Hyuga había puesto un pie en la casa Uchiha había sido estudiada y observada por dos pares de ojos, el primero parecía realmente sorprendido de por vida y embelesado por ella, al contrario que el segundor que parecía sorprendido y se había quedado completamente serio estudiándola calculadoramente.

El Uchiha menor casi le da un paro al ver sus palabras hechas realidad, ahora realmente estaba empezando a dudar de su fiel ley: "Santa no existe", ¡Pero si no existía ¿Por qué tenía a la chica perfecta frente a él?! ¡Esto era una locura! La chica que estaba frente a el simplemente era hermosa y tal como a él le gustaba, lo único que faltaba era que no tuviera una mente desquiciada y loca como sus Fansgirls.

Todos comieron muy a gusto platicando y conviviendo alegremente unos con otros, alabaron la comida hecha por la mujer de la casa Mikoto Uchiha y elogiaron a Fugaku por tener una hermosa casa y unos guapos hijos.

Itachi si que estaba confundido, no sabía el porque pero sentía que la llegada de esta chica a la ciudad cambiaría por completo su vida y la vida de su pequeño y tonto hermano.

Terminando la cena, todas las familias platicaron un poco y después fueron dejando la residencia Uchiha, dejando solos finalmente a la familia patrocinadora de la cena. Cuando se fueron los invitados Mikoto había obligado a sus hijos y esposo a ayudarle a limpiar la mesa y lavar los platos, después de haber ayudado a su madre el Uchiha menor subió corriendo a su habitación y no perdió tiempo en llamar a su imperativo amigo.

—¿Teme? —Preguntó el rubio al ver que ya habían pasado 2 minutos y su amigo no había dicho nada.

—Dobe, creo que ahora realmente creo en Santa Claus…—se escuchó seriamente por el teléfono.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿Qué me perdí?! ¿y mis disculpas?—preguntó rápidamente y exaltado el rubio.

—Hpm Suficiente tienes con hacer que yo crea que existe Santa así que no te pediré disculpas— dijo Sasuke muy orgulloso.

—¡Lo sabia! ¡Tú nunca pides disculpas eres un amargado orgulloso!—gritó por el teléfono Naruto— ¿Además como esta eso que crees en Santa? ¿Ya de dejo tu regalo? ¿Qué pediste?

—Hpmm, parece ser que no lo envolvió pero si me dejo verlo—contestó sonriendo de lado

—¿Enserio? ¿Qué pediste?—preguntó con mucha duda el ojiazul.

—Una chica digna de ser la novia de Uchiha Sasuke— dijo arrogantemente el pelinegro mientras mostraba su sonrisa de lado.

—¡¿Qué le pediste a Santa Qué?!

—Mi regalo es mucho mejor que una caja llena de ramen—se burló ignorando la antigua pregunta de su amigo.

—¡¿Qué dices Idiota?! ¡El ramen es lo más sagrado que existe! ¿Ramen o Novia? ¡Definitivamente me quedo con ramen dattebayo!

—Hpmm Dobe— y antes de escuchar lo que el rubio iba a decir termino la llamada cerrando su celular.

Esa noche el Uchiha menor se durmió con una sonrisa en la boca pesando en su "regalo" de parte de Santa Claus, de verdad que esta Navidad no había sido tan mala fue lo último que pensó el azabache antes de caer dormido; lo que no se imaginó el pelinegro es que la Navidad no había terminado aún y podía suceder muchas cosas en unas pocas horas.

En la mitad de la noche en los alrededores de la residencia Uchiha se podían ver como llegaban una por una sombras que al parecer llevaban cargando diferentes cosas…dichas sombras estaban encerrando y acorralando la casa Uchiha y al parecer una de ellas grito: —¡He venido por ti MI AMOR!

.

.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¡Hasta Aquí termina mi One-Shot! ¿Merece Review? ¿Les gusto?**

**Lamento muchísimo si se me paso una falta de ortografía, no soy muy buena con ellas.**

**Es la historia más larga que he escrito y se supone que iba a ser un One-Shot pequeño y romántico para Navidad pero parece ser que de romántico no tiene absolutamente nada xD**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Atte.**

**Natsuki#Yokoyama x.x**


End file.
